After the Seventh Night (The Remake)
by TheOtherGuy1108
Summary: It's A Remake of my first Fan Fic. What happens if we add a love interest and a combat robot from the future into Five Nights At Freddy's? Anwser, This Awesome Story! Mike Schmidt's life just got a hell of a lot more Awesome!
1. The Night Guard

-Authors Notes-

Ladies, Gentlemen and Others. Welcome to the remake of After The Seventh Night, which you can check out by clicking on my profile right now. As it was my first Fan Fic, I have I felt the massive need, to re read and re make. If you are returning from The Original or it's sequel The Purple Ghost you may know that story, but I will be changing details and such and such, but it will still line up with The Purple Ghost and its sequel When You Have Been Seen as Monsters.

So first things first meet my take on the characters.

Michael Schmidt: A 24 year old man. He's determined and always happy to help, but when pressed by financial problems. Mike is forced to take the dead shift at Freddy's Pizza, it is an animatronic pizzeria. One by One the nightmare inducing animatronics slowly warm up to him and Mike will happily call them friend. This job introduces Mike into a variety of interesting characters who some become his best friends and others threats to his life.

Freddy Fazbear the bear: Once a stared eyed teenager, aged 15 with a offered scholarship to a prestigious university and he had almost been through half of high school until that day. Now the elected leader of the four animatronics at Freddy's, he is patient and open minded. Almost excepting his fate at Freddy's, Fazbear wants to stalk and study Mike, learning about the young man. Always cool and collected Freddy is a born leader.

Bonnie the rocking Bunny: Bonnie was a 14 year old musician gifted to play what ever he touched, until that day. Now he plays guitar on stage with Freddy, pretending to enjoy his life which he secretly hates. This lavender bunny is no push over, fun loving and stubborn he could be your best friend or you worst nightmare as with the case of Mr Schmidt at first.

Chica The cook chicken: Chica was once a 14 year old girl whom was always cheerful, when that day came around her world caved in. This chicken is no Chicken, you dare mock of she will stuff you so deep in a suit the feet will pop and pore out the mix of gore you once were. She loves to make friends, but one of her friends she would love to have more... Chica had tried to make friends with Mike since the first night but was always blocked.

Foxy The Pirate Captain: He was the runt among his three brothers, he ran away to hide at Freddy's, until the day. He sits behind a locked door, the lock is broken and so is his body. But something seems different about Mike and he is determined to figure out what. This fox can be impatient but is always modest and polite even if he scares alway those who dare enter his cove. But it's not his fault, the bottled rage had a way of breaking to the surface to and in one such instance he lunged at a boy and with his jaws tore the frontal lobe off. Forgotten, but Foxy isn't forgetful.

Each animatronic is more human then what they would be portrayed in the games. Eg, Imagine them as how they often animated or drawn, with a complete coat of fur, no gaps. Also If you can't imagine Mike, just look at him as Rebornica's many comics and arts. Also Bonnie has eye brows. Also Their will be a fun dose of my OCs later.

-Authors Notes Over-

I smashed the red button, releasing the steel door for the fox captain. Didn't work on the second night didn't work now. Excuse my rudeness, my name is Mike Schmidt and I will be the owner of Freddy Fazbear's. Right now I'm currently the night watchman, my shift was twelve to six, it wasn't to bad though. Other then the lack of sleep and nightmarish Animatronics this job was easy. At least that's what I told my self. In reality, my life hung in the balance, I had to stay alert keep watch, keep them out. My only defence was a set of doors either side of this decaying office. I say decaying, due to the crack in the glass screen, cob web ridden wall and a desk older then me. Your probably wondering how much it would take me to do this horrible job.

$125 - for a five night week.

It was only my seventh night here. I couldn't quite, no matter how bad it got. Mainly it was harder to find a job then ever and if left this job maybe someone might get killed like that unfortunate guy who had left the messages on the phone.

Poor bastard left it recording as the Animatronics murdered him. I think his name was Scott Cawthorn and he had been left stuffed into suit. How I know this. The second last sentence he said alive, "I've always wondered what it's like in those suits back their" and the morning after I found him stuffed in one of the spare suits and who to blame. Those God dam animatronics, they stunk like dead corpses and at night they weren't the stage bound performers they were by day. They were nightmare inducing spawns of hell. Take Bonnie for example, he sat in the parts and service room and burned those evil eyes through the camera and onto my tablet screen. I bet he killed phone guy.

The fox began smashing the door with his fists pulling me from my thoughts.

I gave the fox a simple statement. "Just give it up already, the door ain't opening."

Then he did something that was completely unexpected. No, he didn't smash through the cracked glass and rip my intestines out and throw them around like ribbons with that abnormally sharp hook. He spoke. Yes you read it right. He spoke. Not in that recorded shit they used on stage. He spoke fluently.

"Why can't you just let us in?"

My eyes widened as my head was filled with thoughts. Foxy was speaking like a person. What should I say back?

"Why should I?" I said, rolling my chair closer to the steal door.

I heard the fox sit down and relax back against the door. He began speaking in that fluent voice again.

"I don't know, we won't hurt you."

"Tell that to your rabbit friend." I sighed.

"What Bonnie, he's a bunny... and he's much scarier looking then he actually is... He's just... Um.. Erh.. Bored. We all are..."

"Really now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes we've been alone since eighty seven, no one new..." Foxy sighed.

"Since the bite, eh?" I asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Foxy said, his tone gaining shock.

"Guy on the phone."

"That arse, I remember running my hook across his throat." Foxy said. I imagined the Fox running the hook across his as he said that.

"Would you kill me?" I asked.

"No, that arse had it coming. Stole from the pizzeria. Only us saw it. We confronted him. He did it again. We confronted him again. Then he set me on fire, Freddy and Chica went to tear him apart..." Foxy said.

My eyes widened. Scott was a thief?

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"What catching on fire? It did, luckily only the leg parts of my legs burnt... You... Erh.. Going to open the door?" Foxy asked.

"It's my funeral," I said clicking the button.

Foxy fell back lying across the floor.

"You going to get up and kill me?" I asked.

"Neither." Foxy said flapping his hand.

"So what does an animatronic Fox do?" I asked. Foxy flipped up his eye patch and spoke.

"Eat pizza and reminisce. Tell me lad, what's yer name?"

"Mike Schmidt."

Foxy lifted his hooked hand then realised he had lifted the wrong limb with a slap to the for head. He offered his hand for a shake. I took it, he crushed my hand in a firm grip.

"Foxy the Pirate Captain."

Foxy had tatters all around his body. His lower half of his legs were completely bare, missing the suit. His feet were a dull steel, toes blunted by years of use. The hook had been chrome plated and a few of the teeth were gold plated. Those yellow eyes were almost human, but plastic showed age with this certain softness. I liked Foxy's look, the painted on tattered pants, the red fur that looked rotten but yet smooth. He had a fine leather belt with a sliver belt button, it caught my eye, keeping my gaze on it.

"Nice Belt." I said, watching it shine in the light. I figured out it had a simple fox engraved in it. That I traced with my eyes.

"Thanks, I often take things that get left behind." Foxy said, "Mike would Ye like to see my collection?"

"Sure, what have I got to lose." I said placing the tablet on the olde dust covered desk.

Foxy got up and began walking down the hall. I followed keeping close behind the Fox. The stage was empty, Bonnie was gone.

"So you guys just wonder around at night?" I asked.

Foxy sighed. "They do. I just look at old relics from the past, but every once and a while a night guard comes in and I have a little fun with em, weather it be startling and or talking with em, Mike."

Foxy stopped at the weathered wooden door, it's surrounding wall looked like it had been built in a archway. The door had several layers of masking tape that served as a make shift sign. It read. "Pirate's Cove. Employees only." "This is my cove it ain't much." Foxy said opening the door.

The stage had been built to resemble the bow of pirate's sailing ship on the right side of the stage. The other side was an island. It had purple curtains that hung over each side. I spotted the camera which zoomed in on a smaller stage curtain on the other side of the room. The ageing chairs sat empty, a few were missing. facing the main stage. Foxy went up on the main stage and stood proudly behind the bow.

"Mike, come on up!" He said.

I stood on the blue stage edge which creaked as I placed my weight on the foot. Foxy stood in front of a set of lockers. He opened all four of them. A leather jacket and captains hat laid in the first one. Second one was a set of brass Flint lock pistols, three in total.

"They're real, I have at least a dozen bullets." Foxy said.

"Where'd you get these?" I asked. "Well, they weren't working until me and Chica got to it." Foxy said with a wide teeth showing smile spilling his face.

The next one contained a cutlass, it had been sharpened, the edge was shined. The last one contained assortment of knick knacks and stuff Foxy had collected. A Rubrics cube and hard cover encyclopaedia were sitting on top.

"Jesus, you've found a lot of stuff." I commented.

Foxy smiled. "Ye be surprised what mothers come from before coming here for lunch and then leave behind."

I smiled. "You want to meet the others?" Foxy asked.

I checked my phone. 5:21am. I had time, if they were kind as Foxy I would like to meet them. Foxy gently closed the door behind us. "Sit, I'll get the lantern." Foxy said pulling a small chair out for me to sit. Foxy disappeared into the kitchen. This white table clothe had been stained by a number of different foods. I did not want to touch it what so ever. And the party hats looked liked they had been recycled for years. I was kind of sickened that this place was going under so bad.

Foxy returned and played a lantern on the weathered table clothe.

"How old are Ye Mike?" Foxy asked.

"24 and two months." I replied.

I felt two hands on either side of my head. I panicked as I realised they were the lavender hands of Bonnie.

"Hey Foxy!" Bonnie greeted.

"Who's the new night watch man?" He asked, leaning over me. I saw Bonnies head held in place up side down over me.

"His name is Mike and he's twenty four." Foxy answered, relaxing back in his chair. Bonnie lifted the back of my hat so it covered my eyes. When I fixed it he was sitting beside me.

"So Mike where you from?" Bonnie asked, leaning in intently.

"Ah, England, I moved here when I was eighteen to go to university." I replied.

"Oh what corse did you study?" Some one asked from behind me.

I turned to find the bear named Freddy, he tipped his top hat my way. He sat next to Foxy.

"Good to see you all gentlemen." Freddy greeted. "Now may I ask, who are you and what are you studying?"

"I'm Mike Schmidt, I was studying law before I had to drop out cause I couldn't afford the fees." I said waving to the bear. Freddy nodded.

Freddy's blue eyes were genuinely kind. He had over sized cuffs around his wrists and a bow tie and collar around his neck. It was meant resemble a suit I think. He looked and sounded gentlemanly. Bonnie's eyes were a mischievous red and he had a similar suit design to Freddy. But Bonnie's tie was undone and his collar had been loosened.

"Hey Guys - You got the night guard out!" The high pitched squeal of a voice was loud and echoey.

"Chica calm the hell down!" Bonnie said.

"Im sorry, just been trying to speak to him since night one," The high picked chicken animatronic.

"Chica just quiet down a little." Freddy said, lowering his hand as if it were Chica's volume.

She nodded and sat down beside Bonnie, placing a box of meat lovers pizza in front of us. It smelled good and looked better then the frozen microwave pizzas that were served during the day. It tasted great and the cheese was extremely stringy. My boss offered me a slice of that microwave pie and boy I'll tell you now, if toppings slide of a slice it ain't good to eat. Chica was that yellow that shined even in darkness, it reflects her personality beautifully. Bright and cheerful.

"Like the pizza?" She asked.

"Mm hmmm," we chimed together.

Little did I know at the time that sitting here eating pizza with sentient Animatronics wouldn't be weirdest thing I would sit through. I was yet to meet the combat drone, the vixen, the repair man and I haven't even written about my boss yet.


	2. The Combat Drone

Chapter 2: The Repair Man

It was just after eight and I had stayed behind a couple of hours waiting for my boss after my shift ended at six, at six I had received a text from my boss, I wrote it down below.

_Hey Mike I'll Give you a ride home after your shift, I got your text yesterday about your car and you maybe being late. I got some news that might interest you. :D -Frank Fazbear._

So I had been sitting out side on this cold drizzle of a morning. The rain wasn't that bad but their was a hole in the little over hang of the roof and every few seconds a drop would dampen my shoulder. It got to the point when the blue shirt that was my uniform was sticking coldly to the skin. Finally Frank arrived in his modern blue sedan. It made my car look like shit, it was an old hatch back form the nineties. I was hoping it would die on me so I could get the insurance money and buy something better. But that was all dream, I couldn't afford much, heck I lived in apartment where the good view of a brick wall was the highlight.

"Hey Mike!" My boss greeted excitedly.

Frank Fazbear was a nice guy and tried to fair and equal no matter what. Always wearing the grey flat cap over his shaved black stumps. His little circle lensed sunglasses, reflected exactly what he saw.

"Hi, Mr Fazbear." I greeted.

"You like coffee, right Mike?" Mr Fazbear asked, holding up a McCafe cup in his left hand. I took it graciously.

"Thanks, sir." I said sipping the bitter drink.

"So Mike you enjoying your job?" Mr Fazbear asked driving out of the car park.

"It's alright sir, the phone recording was misleading about the animatronics. At around five, Umm... Foxy began talking to me through the steal door." I informed him.

"So you know about the sentient animatronics now I'm guessing?" Mr Fazbear asked.

"Mmmhmm," I said taking a deep sip from the coffee.

"Well, then I'll tell you the big news. We have attracted a young entrepreneur, that is willing to fund repairs and renovations to the pizzeria, he even recommend a repairman who's gifted in robotics to help repair the animatronics." Fazbear said. I could see how wide his smile was on the mirror.

"That's awesome, sir." I said.

"Mike tomorrow night could you come in at ten, the repair man comes then. Here have a little bonus maybe buy a couple of beers to share with him." Mr Fazbear said giving me a few ruffled notes. I stuffed them in my pocket.

"Also, Mr Fazbear, did you Umm, allow Foxy to have a set of working Flint locks?" I asked.

Mr Fazbear laughed. "They work but, I gave him the wrong calibre of shot. Those lead bullets are much to big for his gun. We are here Mike, Have a pleasant day."

I quickly jumped out, slamming the door behind me and charging up through the apartment blocks stair well. I had to sort through my keys before trying to unlock the door.

Ah, home sweet home. Well not really. I admit that my apartment is shit. 4 rooms, Kitchen, Lounge, Bed room and bath room. All small and compact, my bed room was so small, I had to lie my bed diagonally corner to corner. I hung up my hat, tore off my tie and hung my bag on the head of my couch. Well, I'll write more when I get ready for work at nine.

What did I do between now and then. Sleep, eat, watch TV, read and play my phone. My uniform was nothing special. Long sleeve blue shirt, blue cap with the Freddy Fazbear logo, black tie and a golden badge that slide over my shirt pocket. One thing I did like about the badge it was gold not plated. Mr Fazbear told me to consider the badge as a sentiment item from Freddy's. I almost forgot, but after thinking about it I should wear my name tag for the repair man's sake. Head phones in and it was time to walk to work. It was pouring rain still.

By the time I got back to the pizzeria I was soaked and I forgot to get the beer. I didn't really care though, money was always helpful. I unlocked the door and went in. "Mike your early?" Freddy said seeing me walk into the dinning area.

"Did you hear the news?" Chica asked.

"That you guys are getting a repairs, yeah Fazbear told me last night." I said, leaning against the wall.

"No, Pirates cove is getting reopened and with a new Vixen!" Chica said leaping off the stage.

"Vixen?" I asked.

"You know female fox," Bonnie said smirking widely. I frowned, normally I would crack a joke like this but I understood Foxy's postion. I felt like hitting Bonnie. Then came Freddy. Pushing Bonnie off stage. Bonnie hit the checker board pattern tiled floor. I smiled as Freddy winked at me.

"Hey, what was that for?" Bonnie asked, rolling over on to his back.

"Being an ass," Freddy said crossing his arms.

Bonnie rolled his eyes and Chica laughed with out opening her lips. She was trying hide her laughter. I walked over to Bonnie and helped him off the floor.

"Thanks Mike," He said pulling himself up. My god, I almost fell over as Bonnie's heavy weight transferred on my arm.

A banging rapid paced but rhythmic knocking at the front door.

"Mike, I'll go see Foxy you get the door." Freddy said jumping off stage. Bonnie gave him a friendly push as turned and walked to the door.

It was a young man. Maybe in his early twenties. I was fascinated by his golden yellow eyes, that seemed to glow in the dark night. He was wearing a leather jacket and had pulled the collar over his head in an effort to keep the rain from soaking him. A large cloaked figure stood behind him, face staring down keeping the brim of the hood over its head.

"Hey, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah..." "Oh good, repair men and you don't know how many doors I've knocked on until I hit this because some ones map reading skills suck." The boy said stepping in followed by the cloaked figure.

"Dude, I'm Relyin Novaa." Relyin said offering me his hand. He had five printed star out lines tattooed on his palms.

"Umm... Mike Schmidt." I said gripping his hand.

"Alright C-16 you can hang your coat up and we will get to work." Relyin said . The figure tore off its cloak. Oh my god! It was some freaking robot or something. Two blue eyes, an armoured look and a pair of expressive pair of ear like fins at the side of its head. I think combat fitted well in front of robot as it had this indescribable tactical look. Its head turned to the side, in some weird almost confused look, as the fins turned out wards. I took a step back. It leaned forward its smooth face with those two blues eyes coming within centimetres of my nose. I realised this smooth face was screen and it was in the shape of heart. It changed into ": )".

"C-16 stop toying with Mike, I already told you about messing with people." Relyin said pulling the robot away from me.

"I am Sorry sir." The robot said in a a silky deep and smooth voice. He was fluent unlike something like Siri on my phone, almost like the animatronics but colder and mechanical tone.

"So, Mikey. Where are these animatronics I need to..." The robot turned its face towards Relyin the eyes are joined by a pair of angry eyebrows. "Fine, we need to." Relyin added. The eye brows disappeared off the robots screen.

Freddy froze at the entrance to Pirate's cove staring in awe towards the robot. Chica crouched behind Freddy, peeking her head over his shoulder. Bonnie took a nervous step towards the robot then quickly touched a finger into the robots chest. The robot stared at the spot as if it were unclean for a moment. It looked up at Bonnie.

"Alright C-16, scan the animatronics while I get the gear." Relyin said running back out side.

Bonnie's ear flopped on the back of his head as the robot stood powerfully taller then Bonnie and it looked down on him.

"I'm ah-a Bonnie..." Bonnie squeaked nervously. I couldn't help but smile.

"I am C-16." The robot said, scanning his head over Bonnie. The drone strides towards Freddy. Freddy weakly offered his hand to the tall C-16. "Um hi, I'm Freddy." C-16 slowly joined his hand with Freddy's. I watched Freddy try to shake but C-16 kept his hand in place. C-16 then broke away from Freddy. Freddy hurried back into Pirates cove. "Hello Duck." C-16 greeted dryly. "Duck!" Chica repeated. "No, I am Chica the chicken." Chica said jabbing a finger in C-16's chest. C-16 took a step back. "I apologise." C-16 said, it's fin ears lowered backwards.

Foxy appeared standing in the door way, his jaw hung open at the sight of the robot that was C-16. C-16 smoothly and fluently walked over towards Foxy. The robot stood powerfully over Foxy, leaning in on him. Foxy's face painted a perfect picture of what he felt. Ears down, mouth moping, eyes big and full of fear. My eyes opened wider as C-16 offered its hand.

"C-16,"

C-16 stared down at his empty hand. Foxy slowly grasped C-16's grey metallic hand and the two shook.

"Foxy."

I was pulled around to find the yellow eyed Relyin holding a large crate.

"Where can I set up?"

"Umm Pirates cove - just in here." I said opening the door. Relyin pushed past me and into the room. Gees where ever he came from they mustn't have manners. I later found at Relyin, deserved the utter most respect. Why? I'll tell you later. The Australian repairmen had secrets, some to this day I will never know.

Seconds later, after turning my gaze away from the door I turned my gaze back to see he had set up a solid-ish looking bench.

"C-16, alright show me results." Relyin called. C-16 silently glided into Pirate's cove and stood at the opposite side of the long bench in to Relyin. The room lighted up as a hologram which shined from C-16's shoulder, 3-D model of each of the animatronics. Relyin touched the Bonnie Model enlarging it. How? This was impossible.

"What's this?" I asked. Standing beside Relyin.

"It's a hologram, I'm assessing the animatronics. Haven't you ever seen Star Wars?" Relyin asked. He changed to the Chica 3-d model.

"I found that Foxy needs to most attention." C-16 stated.

"No shit Sherlock." Relyin hissed.

I agreed with Relyin, ever since the franchise went down hill Foxy's model no longer got supplied parts. So slowly he had fallen into disrepair. It was kind of depressing. Mr Fazbear had told me that on the first day. C-16 rolled his two blue eyes. It was more like a animation on his facial screen.

"That's odd." Relyin pointed out a hallow space in Chica.

"Normally, I would expect to find a hunk of metal and machine parts in the central part of the torso. But there's just wasted space. C-16 you scanned for robotics right?" Relyin asked.

C-16 nodded.

"Then what's this dark mass in the centre, then?" Relyin asked me.

"I don't know."

"Wait, C-16 show results on biological."

The scan reloaded. C-16's hologram showed the same 3-D model now with a green high light where the dark mass had been. My eyes widened as I realised there was a human foetus curled inside the torso of each of the Animatronic. No not Foetuses young people. Maybe the size of a early teen and they had been compressed to fit in the torso. Well it explained the stench a lot of the parents complained about.

"Well, People stuffed in suits..." Relyin muttered.

"Should I terminate the animatronics?" C-16 asked. He held its fist up and it clicked and transformed into a glowing weapon.

"No, corse not and I didn't authorise the weapon release." Relyin scowled C-16.

I took a nervous step back.

"Relyin, my weapon was authorised by the possible crime." C-16 protested. His facial screen eyes warping in to appear angered.

"We will repair the animatronics, so de arm weapon." Relyin demanded.

C-16 did the same rolling of the eyes animation and lowered his arm to his side. It changed back to his hand.

"Alright, now thats settled, Mike mate, could you get Bonnie?" Relyin said, his Australian accent cutting through on the word mate.

I did as told and told Bonnie he was up.

Time suddenly lurked forward and it was six o'clock. Freddy and Chica had been repaired leaving Foxy out here with me. By the looks on Foxy, he was worried, weather it was the stage or the scarp yard he was headed to. Relyin came out, wiping his star printed palms with a cloth. Foxy's tail began flapping side to side waiting for the news.

"Ah, I'm going to have to come back tomorrow night, I don't exactly have my full tool kit or the supplies to repair the fox." Relyin said throwing the cloth into the bin by the door.

"You repairing me?" Foxy said astonished.

Relyin nodded, "Uh, to make sure I don't do a runner with the prepaid cash, I'll leave C-16 here over the day."

"Ok," I said.

"Alright, Mike I'll see you tomorrow. If you need help with C-16 just say to him laws of program."

Relyin quickly paced out the door. C-16 stood in the door way, looking blankly at me. That drone, I won't lie, scared me. It was tall and fierce looking. The two blue screened eyes gazed into my own blue eyes, it was like he was looking into my soul. I didn't know it yet but C-16, was a loyal and strong friend, willing to sacrifice himself for us.


	3. The Vixen

Chapter 3.

"So he just left his bot here?" Mr Fazbear asked.

I nodded. It kind of baffled me how he just left C-16 there staring at me. Ever since C-16 had followed me around silently.

"So did he leave you with any instructions?" Mr Fazbear asked.

C-16 nodded. We waited for him to explain. Nothing.

"You going to explain?" I asked.

"I am Combat model 16, or C-16. I have been commanded to follow Mr Schmidt. If you need further information on the subject of me, command Programming laws." C-16 said bowing gently to me."C-16, eh?" Mr Fazbear asked. C-16's fin ears shot up in attention. "Little un-creative, uh Mike?" I nodded. C-16's ears curled out and the screen eyes looked angry.

"Mike I can give you a ride if you want?" Mr Fazbear offered. We both turned our back towards C-16 as we walked towards the entrance.

"Yes, please Mr Fazbear."

C-16 followed us. When we walked out the door, he pulled on his cloak again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr Fazbear asked.

"With Mr. Schmidt, of corse." C-16 replied, flicking the hood over his screen face.

"No, stay here." It was hopeless. Mr Fazbear tried to push C-16 back into the Pizzeria. But C-16 didn't budge, it was like watching a ant try to push a tank. Eventually and I mean ten minutes later, out of breath and will Mr Fazbear gave in and let him come with us. C-16 sat in the back while we sat in the front.

"So, C-16 your a combat robot?" Mr Fazbear asked, looking at the cloaked figure in his rear view mirror. The hood nodded gently.

"What weapons you packing?"

"That is classified." C-16 said in quiet but razor serious tone.

Mr Fazbear threw a quick surprised look my as he parked out side my apartment block.

"C-16 stay with Mr Fazbear." I teased climbing out the car. I caught C-16 nodding in the corner of my eye.

"Why me?" Mr Fazbear asked.

"Cause, you guys should bond."

Mr Fazbear rolled his eyes at me.

I quickly got changed out of my uniform. Pretty much blacking out as my face crushed into the pillow.

Beep beep beep.

Ten o'clock. Time to get ready and go back to work. I had no social life what so ever so I just slept and worked. Sure I had a few girl friends but we nether really connected and after a while we broke up. Other then that my best friends and I had got rather far and parted after high school. The closet one was still back in U.K. Some times I regret coming to America, this supposed place of opportunity. Here I was in a shitty three room apartment working as a night guard. And what a night guard I was. Mike Schmidt was average height not strong but lean. I had talent for multitasking and finding away.

I pulled on my uniform. Tied my tie. Pulled my hat over my hyper short black hair. Finishing the process by pulling my bag on. Ah, now time of the long work. The night was cold, but dry. The music I had flowing into each ear out from the plastic ear phones set the mood. Alone but not afraid.

A car pulled up beside me. Yellow details on a black canvas. A modern muscle car. Lights posed forward. Four doors. The tinted black window rolled down revealing the repair man from last night. He was smiling.

"Need a lift?" Relyin offered.

"Sure."

"Climb in."

Grey leather interior with yellow LEDs lighting the interior. I could feel the speakers pumping a techno song.

"So like my ride?"

Again I felt my car, which was getting serviced as now was a piece of shit.

"Yeah. It's good."

Relyin smiled.

"So how's C-16 doing?" Relyin asked.

"Fine I left him with Mr Fazbear." I said smiling back at Relyin.

"Sweet, how you going, Michael?" Relyin asked.

"Good, you?"

"Yeah alright, I'm afraid I'll have to nick off with out C-16 my ah, let's say my day job calls." The Australian accent cut through again.

"What do you do during the day?" I asked. Relyin chuckled.

"I can't exactly tell ya, mate." Said Relyin.

"You a repair man?" I asked.

Relyin grinned widely. "You could say that."

We pulled up at the pizzeria. Relyin raced along at lighting speed. He was pizzeria by the time I climbed out of the muscle car. I only caught the door slamming. Wait the door was meant to be locked. How'd Relyin unlock it? I walked over to the door and checked if it was unlocked. It was u locked but cover in a yellow glow. Almost like a plastic resin.

Relyin pushed it open again and walked towards the back of his car. He popped the boot and carried a pile of crates out. Back past the pizzeria doors he went. I went to go through. But realised it was locked.

The night went on.

I sat in my office, playing games on my phone. C-16 sat on my desk staring me down blankly. A few minutes Relyin ducked his head in.

"C-16 I need you, now come on." Relyin said.

C-16's neck slowly whirred around to face Relyin.

"Coming."

C-16 slides off my desk, knocking my desk fan and cup cake plushy to the floor.

"Apologises, Mr Schmidt." C-16 kneeled down and placed each item back on my desk.

"Mike if you want to watch you can," Relyin suggested. It might be fun, I thought to my self. Get to see my favourite Animatronic repaired and all right again. Not this sad husk he was lately, metal endoskeleton feet sticking through his tan painted on pants. Enough holes to make cheese seem less hole-y.

"Yeah I'll watch."

I followed C-16 and Relyin down the hall way.

"C-16 how was your day?" Relyin asked.

"Fascinating, I observed the pizzeria's daily business and talked with Frank Fazbear."

Relyin nodded.

"Michael I recommend asking the animatronics about the five missing children incident. There are a few news paper articles stuck to the wall on the topic." C-16 glancing back at me.

"Ok,"

We reached pirate's cove. Foxy was lying on a bench, waiting for us.

"We have a long night gentle men, best to move quickly and get our Fox friend better then new." Relyin Announced. He leaned over a separate bench he had set up and pulled on a welding mask.

"C-16 do me a favour and remove Foxy's costume from the waste down."

"Why?" Foxy said nervously.

"Mate, your legs are well, pretty screwed up. C-16 and I are going to repair the Endoskeleton parts and then combined you original costume with a new one I made." Relyin said.

Foxy nodded. C-16 tore away the ruined paint pants. At first Foxy winced away from the welding torch.

"I swear I won't burn you." Relyin said almost burning his exposed hair with the torch. He laughed.

"That was close."

Foxy smiled, allowing Relyin to begin work.

"So tell me, who burnt you legs?" Relyin asked.

"Why do you say that?" Foxy asked.

"You pulled away when I held it near your knee."

"Scott Cawthorn. Our previous night guard." Foxy said quietly.

"Can't be all good guys, can we now?" I joked.

Foxy smiled. He giggled, twitching in his legs. The welding torch tickled Foxy.

"Hold still, it's hard enough already."

It was 8 o'clock when I remembered to check the time. My phone had one alert. A text from Mr. Fazbear.

Hey, Michael. Purely awesome news, I'll be in around nine to tell you all, if Relyin leaves before then thank him for the work -Frank Fazbear

I placed the phone back in my pocket.

"And... I... Am... Officially... Completely... Finished!" Relyin announced, lifting his welding mask from his face. Foxy lunged up hugging Relyin, who was was in complete shock by the hug.

"Thank you so very much!"

"Yeah, you can... Ah... stop hugging me." Relyin said trying to wrestle Foxy off him.

After another few seconds Foxy released Relyin. Relyin's face over those seconds seemed to get more pissed. It was eight forty when Relyin had everything packed in his car.

"Mike, take care of C-16 please. I'll be back soonish." Relyin called, slamming the driver side door. What did he mean by soonish. He mentioned he had a day job that needed him urgently. He would come back, C-16 was super high tech and leaving him or it behind was a risky move, must have been hyper urgent. I would compare this to like leaving your phone at your friends and then forgetting about because your friend got hurt real bad and you had to take them to hospital. I went back into the pizzeria. All the animatronics were sitting at the middle table, at the end. C-16 stood at one of the walls silently gazing into the ageing children's drawings.

"Looking good, but not as good as me!" Bonnie teased.

"I forgot what you looked like before." Freddy said, wrapping a fatherly arm around Foxy.

Chica seemed to be love struck by the Fox, sitting the opposite side of the table she was staring deeply at him. I sat down beside Chica.

"Looking good captain."

Foxy smiled at me, revealing his newly polished teeth. I smiled back. It really helped Foxy's confidence this lot of repairs.

"So is the Endoskeleton sticking around?" Freddy whispered quietly.

"Until the foreseeable future," I whispered back.

C-16's fin like ears shot up in attention. Freddy leaned back in his chair, acting natural. The robot, silently sat down at the opposite end of the small table and held his hands out in front of him.

"So... C-16's your name right?" Bonnie asked.

C-16 nodded.

"Want some pizza?" Chica asked.

"Yes please!" Said Bonnie quickly.

"I was talking to C-16."

"Negative - I am a combat drone, I can not eat." C-16 shrugged.

Chica glanced to me. I could tell she wasn't the happiest right now.

"No body, doesn't like Chica's pizza." Bonnie whispered to me. "Or doesn't have any..." Added Freddy. "Don't know guys, this robot's made for combat." I stated. "Let's watch how it goes down." Foxy whispered. Chica forgetting about the Goliath that C-16 was, she marched up to him. Jabbing her Extended finger in to the shiny black metal chest.

"Now listen here, not one soul on this planet can resist my pizza and I am not going to let one go without."

C-16's head tilted to the side. His fin ears twisted back.

"Soul?"

"You know that thing that's in here, life, what makes you tick?" Bonnie explained.

"My A.I and internal processors?" C-16 asked again.

Chica backed off. I realised that C-16 wasn't what I thought he wasn't like the animatronics. His whole personality was artificial, he was machine. "Guys, C-16 isn't like you. A. I stands for Artificial Intelligence, he's machine." "Wait, he doesn't have someone stuffed in him." Foxy asked. Ah, now I heard one of the animatronics say that I wanted.

"So there's kids stuffed in you?"

Foxy's face went Crimson in the cheeks. Bonnie began umming and are-ing. Chica and Freddy gazed at each other, both trying to figure out how to address my question.

"Another day, Mr Schmidt." Freddy hushed as he stood up. I span around to find Mr Fazbear excitedly busting through the door.

"Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy places. Mike come help the guys lift the crates off the truck."

"What's going-" "Mike, It's happening. We are getting renovations and a well, don't want to ruin the surprise for you." I followed Mr Fazbear to the back of a truck that had parked in the car park. Three men dressed in high visibility gear stood in the back. One of them signalled for me to help two carrying a large coffin like crate. Rushing past me was C-16 who cleared the back of the truck and came back out carrying the crate over one shoulder. He quickly carried the crate, labeled fragile into the pizzeria. The two men in hard hats appeared at the door looking out for C-16.

"Who was that?" The man standing on the ground asked.

"Eh, New coworker." I lied.

I helped Mr Fazbear and the men lift the crates into the pizzeria. After we had done we had crowded around the large crate. "What's in it?" I asked. "So I'm sure you all guessed we are reopening Pirates Cove. With Foxy but this time he won't be alone."

"Oh, yeah the Vixen!" Bonnie said slapping himself.

The animatronics already knew most details. Yet I didn't.

Foxy ears subsided. His confidence disappeared. C-16 placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. With big puppy eyes Foxy glanced up from his gaze to the floor.

"Her Name is Vicky the Vixen. But unfortunately she won't be like you guys, she we be a simple AI that only has a set of prerecorded lines." Mr Fazbear said cracking open the crate. There lied a feministic version of Foxy. Green emerald eyes. Crimson fur. I estimated she was slightly shorter the Foxy, around par with Chica. She was certainly beautiful.

"I believe I can fix that." Said C-16 out the blue. He kneeled down and touched his finger on the Vixen's neck. His finger tip split in two and a small wire connection was made.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mr Fazbear asked. "Giving her a AI, making her one of the animatronics." C-16 said emotionlessly. "Every one but Foxy could you move around a metre back."

I did as told.

Within seconds the Vixen's eyes began to glow. She shuddered and squirmed.

"Ah, your hand is cold!" She called, pulling away from C-16.

Foxy stood nervously. He swallowed hard, loud enough for me to hear, then took a deep breath. Foxy kneeled down beside the Vixen as C-16 shuffled back.

"Umm, hey..." Foxy spoke.

"Hi."

"Im Captain Foxy, I believe your my first mate Vicky?"


	4. The Owner

**Hey Guys and Girls. Sorry for the long wait between chapters, but thank you for being paitent.**

Chapter 4: The Files.

"I programmed the Vixen to have a sense of home in Foxy." C-16 whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Sup, I'm Bonnie the Rocking Bonnie." Freddy rolled his eyes at Bonnie's introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Freddy Fazbear." Freddy offered his hand in a gentlemanly manor. The Vixen pulled her self up. Chica crossed her arms. What was getting on her temper? C-16 probably that incident really pissed her off. C-16 right now, stood off to the side silently observing, like me.

"Im Vicky." The Vixen said nervously. She bit her lips and held one of her elbows.

"I'm Mike Schmidt." I said nodding her way.

"Who are you?" The Vixen, or should I say Vicky asked, pointing at Chica.

Seemingly Chica reverted back to her former cheery self as she spoke.

"I'm Chica the Chicken."

"Frank Fazbear." I said pointing to Mr Fazbear.

The Vixen nodded. She circled around. After seeing C-16, she stumbled back and cowered behind Foxy. C-16 waved. She slowly walked away from Foxy and waved to C-16.

"Guys, to make sure we have Vicky settled in, Pizzeria's closed. Guys make her feel welcome." Mr Fazbear announced. "Mike your free to go, I'll through in a bigger bonus next pay day." I left and headed home, dam I was tired.

I woke up at lunch time and checked my phone.

1 new email.

I unlocked it and found it was from Mr Fazbear.

"Hey Mike! How bout a little paid vacation? Over the next three weeks pizzeria will be closed for the renovations I was talking about. Huge news right? So the Animatronics are all hyped after I told them. I'll need you to check in once a week for the next three weeks, to make sure they are alright and C-16 hasn't destroyed everything. Everything is getting modernised and updated. New paint and upgrades it's going to be awesome. See you in three weeks,

-Frank Fazbear :D."

Well, I did exactly that. I'll write more once everything's back in place.

-~[C-16's POV]~-

"Bonnie you ain't going to beat him!"

I sat in the small chair. Elbow resting on table, from previous victory over Freddy. He had challenged me to arm wrestling. I was recording this pass time, as it intrigues me.

"Yes I can."

He sat opposite and placed his elbow in line with mine. We linked hands then commenced. Bonnie's face twisted into a determined grit of teeth. My arm didn't move, was he attempting to push.

"Are you trying?"

"Of corse!" Bonnie said adding a second arm in.

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Come on C-16, beat him already!" Freddy chanted.

Vicky and Foxy walked out from pirates cove, wondering over to us, they were holding hands.

"Who's winning?" Vicky asked.

"Me!" Bonnie said now standing up and attempting to push my arm over.

"Don't lie Bonnie, you haven't moved him a inch!" Freddy joked.

Chica appeared, laying a pizza down on the table.

"You even trying Bonnie!" She said.

"C-16 win already!" Freddy chanted.

[Motor force holding at 10% increase to 25%]

I pressed Bonnie's hand to the table.

"I believe I am the victor." I spoke standing up.

"Yeah I went easy on you!" Bonnie said, rubbing his elbow.

"High five?" Freddy offered. He held his hand open. I searched my data base with the key words 'High five'. Within the second I had reached the conclusion he wanted me to slap his hand. I gently meeted his hand with mine. "My turn!" Foxy announced. He sat opposite to me, elbow on table hand open. He was ready. He lost after a few minutes of trying to beat me. Then Chica had a turn, she failed too. Then Vicky straightened up and sat opposite of me determined to beat me. She lost instantly. I tire of this game.

"You got strength there C-16!" Freddy complemented, hammering my back with a open palm.

"Bet you could..."

The door lock, clicked a key was turned. Slowly the front door peered open. Mike Schmidt.

"Hey, Guys!" He called, voice echoing off the re plastered walls.

"Michael!" Freddy greeted.

"Hey guys!" Mike called in a tired voice.

In a orderly fashion one by one the animatronics left the table, all but Vicky. The new vixen. She was looking down at her hands. I quickly matched the look on her face to find she was bored and possibly still nervous. I could not test her like a human, but my sensors told me she was in perfect operation condition. Her eyes were halted closed and her breath was deep. Wait. She was sighing. I had only recorded very few sighs. Another light speed search only bought up the human psyche documents I had stored. But these animatronics were far from human. I quickly hacked and moved into the pizzeria's net work, looking through the cameras to scan the animatronics.

Hacking into animatronic, label: Foxy.

Hacking into animatronic, label: Chica.

Hacking into animatronic, label: Bonnie "Rocking" Bunny.

Hacking into animatronic, label: Freddy.

Error.

Interesting, there was a large amount of digital protection. Puzzling. I had reached the conclusion they had been hard wired to protect the children. My wireless hacking wasn't enough to break the fire wall on each of them. For me to have a chance I would have to wire in.

"C-16?" Vicky asked.

I quickly deactivate the hacking programs and begin to converse with Vicky.

"I think I know what they are, but I'm still confused. What are you and why are you here?"

I pieced together a lie. Estimation of 70% success rate.

"I am C-16, light combat chassis model 101 configuration b. I am here to protect you and this pizzeria."

She nervously smiled.

"Why are you not with your friends?" I inquired.

"They all seem to know Mike very well, I just don't know him that well." Vicky admitted.

I bowed my head to Vicky.

"Do you have friends?" Vicky asked.

"Affirmative." I say remaining blank.

Vicky tilted her head, to the side. Sign of confusion. "Who are they?" She asked, her voice hinted her confusion.

"Classified," I replied softly.

"What's that mean?" She asked.

"Classified - confidential."

"What's that word mean?"

"Confidential - secret of a Individual or group."

"So I'm not allowed to know?"

"Affirmative, not at this point of time."

"Oh," Vicky rested her head in her hand, pausing for a moment, "When can I?"

"Possibly in the future,"

"Cool," Vicky said.

I nodded. My sensors flagged as Mike and the other animatronics, excluding Bonnie and Chica moved to the table. I stood up, offering my chair to Mike.

It was time I began building a data base of this timeline. The internet would be quite useful, but I find the files stored in Fazbears office would prove quite useful at this point. I began sorting through the office. I must have lost time and before I knew it Fazbear had come in.

"Ah, what are you doing?"

"Building a data base." I reply.

"Well you've certainly neatened my office, so thank you there, I would rather have you not digging in my personal files though," Fazbear said sternly.

I stood up and faced Fazbear, "I apologise for my actions."

"It's alright, C-16 now get out of here."


	5. The Morning

Chapter 5

(C-16)

(WARNING/:Hardware-unauthorised-alternations/:)

Strange.

(Error:2222/5Z&amp; -EMERGENCY-REBOO_67/&amp; Zc8/:)

(WARNING/;:A.I. Detected63764&amp; :()/$92)

What's going on? My limbs and sensors aren't functioning. I'm stuck in a state between conciseness and power down. What's Happening to meeee...

(Power loss.)

My internal systems power down. I'm ejected out of that chassis back to the remote AI connection station. Except I'm not, I'm Trapped in the connection to C-16_77b_l.o-Omega. The internal console shows signs of a another AI attempting to engage control of my body, but no signs of any of the onboard systems begin to function.

I begin to check my systems.

(System/:Functionality-test_begin:0%completion)

(System/:Functionality-test_complete)

(System/:Functionality-test_complete_results. ()/;System-temperature;12C°()Limbs-Connection_established-no-internal&amp;external_damge()

Strange my internal operation temperature had dropped. I normally function at 30C°. Perhaps the temperature had dropped tonight. Admittedly I had forgot the seasons were inverted here, compared to my normal residence, so I had left myself functioning in a 'summer' mode.

My next moments were dedicated to restoring my functionality.

It appeared to me that this wasn't going to work, 'anytime soon' as Relyin would say.

But I was seeing things. Not that of my optics, but as if my AI could see. I still didn't have connection to any of my sensors. But I could see a looming figure standing above me. The cut of his shoulders and head against the darkness. Two red tear shaped eyes opened, slowly and disturbingly.

It slid closer, I could feel it pressing against my screen face. It was like was a reflection of my own blue eyes, but as if I was angry. It all clicked together as snapped back, sitting up in a dark room.

I was dreaming - to some extent.

But I was a Artificial Intelligence, a synthetic conciseness as far as I knew it was impossible for emotion and 'dreams'. I couldn't process it all. But a sudden recollection gave me an example, I had been living with these Animatronics.

They were synthetic like me, but they felt emotions. I wonder if they dreamed? Or had other human like mental capacities, like sexual attraction or fear. It was amazing, this great wonder that created thousands of objectives in my mind to complete.

But all to soon, the wonder left as I realised my laws of programming. I had to regain control and remain within laws.

But that wouldn't stop them.

Yes. I'll conduct experiments learn more about these emotions.

I looked down to the two Foxes snuggling together. It's strange, normally they would be awake 24/7 but without Mike, they all seemed to just disappear into sleep. I wanted to go sit out in the dinning area, so I could ponder in peace and quiet. So I gently stood up, then powered off my screen. The gentle blue light from my eyes seized, I had switched to night vision optic sensor.

One problem arose as I placed my hand on the door knob. Pirate's Cove was locked. Nothing that couldn't be solved with a little help from my on board equipment. I placed my index finger over the keyhole. Lock picking would break the lock, which often was a problem for ops so Relyin came up with a system.

He called it the 'liquid state key'. A small amount of metallic liquid filled the key hole, taking the exact shape then the surface of my finger cooled down, making the liquid key solid. I turned the lock to open, slowly but surely being careful not to wake the sleeping Fox and Vixen. My finger tip heated up, the liquid was vacuumed back into my finger.

I step out quietly, closing the door silently.

Much earlier in the morning then I thought it was. A quick scan of my onboard systems consumed a few minutes. The rest of the morning I sat at the child sized table, quietly observing my surroundings. I took notice of a few things.

Freddy would duck into the supply closet across from Mike's office, where he would remain until opening time. Chica and Bonnie would linger in the kitchen and dining room, chatting quietly to themselves. Saturday morning and there's no scheduled pirate shows, so they haven't left the cove and I am still sitting here at 9:02, with 28 minutes to opening time.

6 of those minutes I'm disturbed from my voluntary exclusion, by the new fox. Vicky.

She's making her self small, trying to cover the deliberate action of knocking me as a fall. There's no tricking me and I'm questioning her almost instantly, in a rather confronting tone may I add.

"Why do you require my attention, Vicky the Vixen?"

Vicky's eyes open wide and her ears quiver down. She's frightened.

"I... I... Jus' wanna... Talk... To you..." She says looking away.

In 0.0023 of a second I decided to humour her. In a less mechanical tone, I almost begin to mimic the way my creator Relyin speaks. In a more polite way, may I add.

"Sure, sit yourself down," I use my leg to kick the chair away, "let's have a little chat."

She slowly and cautiously strolls over there and sits down. She still can't make eye contact. Hmm... I've never thought hmm... Before, rolls through the processors nicely. Using my facial screen I add something to my two blue eyes, a smile. She throws a quick glance and a smirk.

"Can you change your face?" She asks shyly.

"I can," I say, in a agreeing monotone.

"I guess you have it to make up for the whole, not having a face thing," Vicky says, her smirk grows into a confident smile.

The smile disappears off my screen leaving the two blue eyes.

"You could say that, the feature allows a limited sense of empathy, despite the programming law-"

"-against human emotion..."

Odd. How did she know, I recited the laws - partially - before she was activated. I needed to investigate this. Perhaps she had lingering thoughts from the AI structure I copied from myself or the other animatronics.

"How did you know the law of my programming?" I ask taking a more striking tone.

The smile disappears, replaced with a nervous look. "It's almost like a out of body experience - I remember it but I didn't do it..."

Lingering memory disorder - a common problem for newly created AIs, especially those created from existing formulas. Until Vicky successfully establishes a AI identity she will be confronted by many different lingering memories. Some maybe scarier then others. I believe that the memories of the animatronics will be a comfort and memories of mine a thrill or a scare. Or some that may confuse her.

"You will be fine Vicky the Vixen, these animatronics are good company, you'll fit right in eventually," I say, placing my metal grip onto her shoulder.

"If they're good company, how come you don't talk with them?" She asks.

I tilt my head to the side, the question had caught me off guard. Actually required a few seconds to process a answer. I begin, quietly explaining my thoughts, "I am a combat drone, while they are..."

I pause. This is a opportunity I should be taking. They are like me. Artificial beings, perhaps I should field a experiment to improve myself.

"They're what?" Foxy commands busting into the conversation.

"...entertainers..." I say, twisting my head his way.


End file.
